Closer (Dramione)
by CastielIsMyAngel13
Summary: Short One shot inspired by "Closer" by the Chainsmokers.


Hermione Granger never expected to fall in love with a certain someone. But it happened. Of course it was years after the war, after they had all tried to reconstruct their lives. She accepted that he was troubled, he had his scars, and he had demons inside him. She too had her demons, but that didn't stop her from loving him. When she got to see the real him, the man under the cold, harsh mask, she realized he was a gentle, kind person who no one had truly known.

Draco Malfoy was more than misunderstood on a good day. He was Mistreated as a child, The Malfoy Name mustn't be tarnished, so the poor boy sucked it up and let his dad fill his head with hatred and harsh words. All he ever wanted was his dad's approval, but he never got it. It drove the boy to harsh extents, he had bullied Hermione, but even then she remained top of their class. Nothing Draco ever did was good enough in his dad's eyes. Becoming a Death Eater was nothing but a mistake, but it was too late to go back and change his choices. After the war, he went on trial, it was long and harsh, but when they realized that Draco pretty much forced into it, and at one point put under the imperio curse, they saw that he wasn't totally at fault. Of course he was still at punishment, but it was better than what his father got- the kiss. His mother, she received house arrest and had to forfeit a huge amount of money to the rebuilding of Hogwarts, and to those who's lives were affected terribly. She ended up running a foster home of sorts, she wanted to help those that had their Live's ruined by her husband's actions. Many had little reason to trust her, but when they realized she meant no harm, they accepted her.

They met in a muggle bar. Draco hadn't recognized her at first. Her hair was long, smooth and beautiful. Her skin had a glow to it and her eyes shined brightly. He was attracted to her at first glance. It was when he got close to her, that he realized who she was. Part of him panicked but the other part knew it was time to own up and apologize. So he did what any young man would do in a bar, he offered to buy her a drink. At first she refused, but when she looked up at him, she said, "Sure, make it the most expensive thing they have." and smirked. Draco smirked back and got her the top shelf Vodka. He apologized for his actions as a child, and she accepted them, saying she saw his mother's attempt to make up for her wrong doings.

 ** _I was doing just fine before I met you_**

 ** _I drink too much and that's an issue_**

 ** _But I'm OK_**

 ** _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_**

 ** _But I hope I never see them_**

 ** _Again_**

Draco and Hermione began a relationship of sorts. They went on dates, he fell in love, and she hadn't, so he had originally thought. She focused on her career. Had she stayed with him, she would have missed the opportunity of a life time, and she had to take it. So with a heavy heart, she left him behind in Muggle London, as she moved to America for a new chance. After that, Draco had changed. He hoped she would come back one day. At some point he stopped going into the wizarding world, and remained in muggle London. At least there, he could distract himself with a muggle job and pretend she never existed. It was far from the Pure Blood expectations his father pushed upon him as a child, but he was sort of happy- as happy as a love drunk man could be.

 ** _I know it breaks your heart_**

 ** _Moved to the city in a broke-down car_**

 ** _And four years, no calls_**

 ** _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_**

 ** _And I, I, I, I, I can't stop_**

 ** _No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop_**

Hermione returned Four years later, to find Draco in that same bar, at the same stool. Every Thursday night he would sit there, drinking a beer, hoping she would show up. And every week, he would go home, broken hearted that she hadn't returned. But on a thursday in December, in the middle of a storm, Draco found Hermione sitting on her bar stool. At first he thought he was drunk, or dreaming, but when he pinched himself and she was still there, he made his way to her silently.

"May I buy you a drink?" he said softly.

She turned to him and smiled, "only off the top shelf." He grinned, something he hadn't done in years. "Only if I get to call you mine."

"Deal." she smiled as she gently held his hand.

 **A/n: I dont own the song, and I don't own Harry potter or any of it. And side note, this song was good until it was over played…**


End file.
